The Best Part Of Me - Dramione
by Ms.Granger.Potter
Summary: 3 semanas após a partida de Ron,Draco encontra Harry e Hermione na floresta,a pergunta é: Oque ele estava fazendo ali? Como os encontrou? Será que podiam confiar nele? Oque aconteceria se toda inimizade entre Hermione e Draco se transformasse em outra coisa?Definitivamente, Hermione não tinha apenas uma pergunta.


"Eu não consigo dormir à noite, bem acordada e muito confusa

Eu estou machucada

Eu preciso de voz para ecoar, de uma luz para me levar para casa

Eu meio que preciso de um herói, é você?"

**Capítulo 1**

**Hermione POV'S**

O vento soprava violentamente, tudo oque tinha restava em meio as árvores da floresta era uma imensa escuridão, eu estava com a cabeça repousada no ombro de Harry, as lagrimas escorriam sem parar pelo meu rosto. Fazia três semanas que Ron havia partido, mas ainda doía como se ele tivesse ido embora á cinco minutos.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Mione...- disse Harry na tentativa de me confortar. Mas eu não conseguia parar de chorar, doía tanto...

-Temos que reforçar os feitiços de proteção Harry...

De repente escutamos um barulho suspeito que estava vindo de um arbusto e nos levantamos bruscamente e eu coloquei minha varinha em punho,Harry se adiantou e eu vi uma figura vestida de preto sair de trás do arbusto prestes a tentar fugir.

-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! – Gritei antes que fugisse. Como já estava um pouco a frente Harry chegou antes ao local onde a figura tinha caído estirada.

-Mas oque ele está fazendo aqui? –Disse Harry

-Quem é Harry?

-É a doninha albina!

-O-O que? – Perguntei apressando o passo, quando finalmente cheguei. –Isso é impossível! -Mas os cabelos extremamente loiros, os olhos cinzentos e o habitual terno preto não deixavam dúvidas: era Malfoy!

-Mas como, como ele chegou aqui?

-É o que estou me perguntando, Hermione!

Havia muitas possibilidades, fiquei examinando cada uma, mas nenhuma me parecia concreta.

-Ele com certeza veio nos atacar! –Disse Harry, isso já era meio óbvio, né? –Talvez estivesse checando se realmente éramos nós e estava esperando o momento certo para nos atacar...

-Já pensei nisso, mas por que mandariam justo Malfoy? Poderiam muito bem ter mandado qualquer outro comensal de menos importância! E o me deixa ainda mais confusa é que ao que me parece ele veio sozinho, porque os feitiços de proteção com certeza já caíram, isso explica o fato dele ter nos visto, e estamos á bastante tempo vulneráveis, acho que se houvessem outros comensais com ele, eles não teriam perdido uma oportunidade tão boa de nos atacar... Harry, precisamos conjurar os feitiços de proteção novamente!

E então comecei a conjurar todos os feitiços de proteção que eu conhecia.

-E quanto a ele? – Me perguntou apontando para Malfoy

-Eu não sei...

-Devemos interroga-lo?

-Acho que sim, mas, oque me pergunto é: O que faríamos com ele depois?

-Poderíamos lançar lhe um obliviate depois...

-Harry...

-É a única coisa que podemos fazer! Escute: mesmo que deixássemos essa fuinha petrificada como conseguiríamos aparatar com ela pra qualquer outro lugar? E se deixássemos ela aqui e fugíssemos alguém poderia reverter o feitiço e começariam a seguir o nosso rastro. De qualquer forma vamos ter que alterar a memória dele e então acho que deveríamos pelo menos arrancar algumas informações...

Antes que Harry dissesse qualquer outra coisa eu transfigurei um de meus casacos em grossas cordas.

-Mesmo que não consigamos nenhuma informação a varinha dele será bem útil, já que a sua varinha...(A varinha de Harry tinha se partido acidentalmente quando fomos atacados em Godric's Hollow) – Então me dirigi para perto de Malfoy e coloquei minha mão em seu bolso e felizmente sua varinha estava lá, depois entreguei as cordas á Harry que ás amarrou fortemente e colocou Malfoy de pé.

Dei a varinha de Malfoy á Harry e nos apontamos para Malfoy, Harry me dirigiu um olhar que claramente significava: "Pronta?". Eu assenti e murmurei:

-Solvere!

Malfoy caiu de joelhos no chão por conta das cordas, e olhos cinzentos se voltaram furiosamente para nós.

-Mas oque vocês acham que estão fazendo?! – Urrou – Porque demónios me prenderam? E você, Granger, quem pensa que é para fazer isso? Devolvam já minha varinha!

-Cala a boca, Malfoy! Quem faz as perguntas aqui somos nós! Você não está em condições de fazer nenhuma exigência.

-Olha como fala comigo, sangue-ruim!

-CALA A BOCA, MALFOY! – Dessa vez foi Harry quem gritou. – Acho melhor dizer oque está fazendo aqui e como nos achou!

-Ou então oque, Pottinho? Como vai me forçar á falar? – Provocou.

O ódio nos olhos de Harry crescia á cada segundo, eu não sabia se ele estava respondendo mais por seus atos, antes que eu pudesse observar mais, ouvi Harry começar:

-CRU...

-Harry, não! – Interrompi e ele voltou á si. – Não vale a pena! Precisamos de informações, lembra?

-Desculpe... – Disse Harry respirando pesadamente

A expressão de Malfoy era de pânico total.

-Diga logo oque veio fazer aqui. – Exigi.

-Veja lá como fala com ela, Malfoy, ela pode não ter a mesma piedade de novo. – Alertou Harry.

-E então?

-Olha Granger, como você já deve ter percebido: Eu-não-vim-atacar-vocês! – Cuspiu.

-Como se nós confiássemos em suas palavras. – Disse ironicamente.

-Se não confiam em mim, pra que estão me interrogando?

-Não é da sua conta Malfoy. – Aquela doninha estava conseguindo me irritar cada vez mais. – Fale logo tudo que sabe! Eu quero a verdade!

-Mas essa é a verdade Granger: Eu não vim atacar vocês! Eu não estou mais com Voldemort! – Disse entre dentes.

-E como acha que vai nos provar isso? – Harry disse com uma aparência irritadiça.

-Se eu não estivesse amarrado seria capaz de mostrar o meu braço.

-Nem pense que vai nos fazer soltar você! – Harry disse mais irritado ainda.

-Petrificus Totalus! – Eu disse novamente.

-De novo nã... – Antes que ele pudesse terminar já estava petrificado novamente.

-Oque vai fazer, Hermione?

-Olhar o braço dele. – Então soltei as cordas e me aproximei de seu braço levantando o arregaçando dificilmente a manga de seu blazer, nossos olhos se encontraram por um segundo e eu rapidamente desviei o olhar. Os olhos dele estavam esbugalhados e eu tinha certeza que ele estava inutilmente dando tudo de si para repelir meu toque, uma sensação estranha tomou conta de mim. O que seria? Tristeza por ele não querer que uma "sangue-ruim" se quer tocasse nele? Qual é, eu já superei essa fase de ficar me importando com tudo que Malfoy fala ou pensa de mim. Tirei a abotoadura da manga de sua camisa, comecei a levantar á arregaça-la e seus olhos se serraram em uma expressão que não podia ser outra á não ser dor, levantei a manga mais levemente e fiquei surpresa com o que vi. Olhei para Harry que estava de queixo caído, também muito surpreso.

(Cooontinua)

E ai, como tá o primeiro cap? Essa é a minha primeira Dramione, então espero que me digam oq acharam. ^^


End file.
